Then she appeared
by lifeofagony
Summary: es ist ein Crossover aus GG und einem der besten Bücher das ich je gelesen habe Weisser Oleander von Janet Fitch
1. 1 Teil

**Disclaimer:** alle Personen gehören entweder TheWB oder Janet Fitch

Text in **_diesem Format _**sind Gedanken

1.Teil

„Stars Hollow! Ich glaub ich hab mich verhört! Stars Hollow!"  
„Hey beruhig dich. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden!", versuchte Paul in so ruhiger Stimmlage wie nur möglich zu sagen. Dies wurde jedoch mit einem wütenden und ungläubigen Blick zugleich bestraft.  
„Paul, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Ich werde nach Stars Hollow abgeschoben."  
„Du wirst nicht...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn ihm wurde sofort das Wort abgeschnitten.  
„Ich weiss ja nicht mal wo das liegt."  
„Es liegt mit dem Auto etwas mehr als 5 Stunden südlich von hier entfernt", gab Paul nüchtern zurück.  
„Na wunderbar, ich soll in ein Kuhdorf 5 Stunden von hier entfernt, von dem ich bis vor ein paar Minuten nicht mal wusste das es existiert."  
Doch bevor Paul weitere Versuche anstellen konnte seine beste Freundin zu beruhigen wurde er von Ms. Pruitt unterbrochen, die soeben an den Tisch an dem die beiden saßen, gekommen war.

„Astrid, du hast 30 Minuten Zeit um deine Sachen zu packen und dann fahren wir." Ms. Pruitt nickte bestimmend und war sogleich wieder verschwunden. Paul sah Astrid durchdringend an, doch Astrid machte keine Anstalten der Aufforderung ihrer Sozialarbeiterin Folge zu leisten. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit fragte Paul. „Willst du nicht deine Sachen packen?"  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht", gab Astrid gleichgültig zurück.  
„Astrid, du kannst sowieso nichts dagegen machen und wenn es sein muss bringen sie dich auch ohne deine Sachen weg."

Für einige Minuten herrschte zwischen den beiden eine unangenehme Stille in der beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Astrid wusste das Paul Recht hatte. Plötzlich stand sie auf und ging in ihr Zimmer um ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie musste nicht mehr viel einpacken, da sie das meiste seit ihrer letzten Rückkehr ins Mac Laren Kinderheim, gar nicht mehr ausgepackt hatte. Hauptsächlich waren es Kisten voller Bücher die ihre Mutter geschrieben hatte, darunter waren noch Zeichnungen die sie selbst gemacht hatte. Zeichnungen die ihren Lebensweg darstellten. Bilder voller Schmerz und Einsamkeit.  
Keine halbe Stunde später waren alle Kisten und Reisetaschen im Van von Ms. Pruitt verstaut. Astrid und Paul standen sich gegenüber und keiner von beiden wollte oder konnte diese, doch eher unangenehme, Stille unterbrechen. Dies wurde von Ms. Pruitt übernommen die Astrid drängte.  
„Astrid, steig ein damit wir losfahren können."

**_Ich muss hier weg. Einfach umdrehen und gehen. Diese Hand. Paul, bitte lass mich gehen. Es ist zu spät. Er hält mich zurück, umarmt mich, verspricht das wir uns wiedersehen. Gelogen. Jeder den ich gern hatte ist einfach verschwunden. Sie haben mich im Stich gelassen, immer als ich sie am meisten gebraucht habe. Es war ihnen egal was aus mir wird. Ich löse mich aus seiner Umarmung, entferne mich von ihm. Will nicht das er mich weinen sieht. Diesmal lässt er mich gehen. Ich setz mich in den Wagen der mich in dieses Dorf bringen wird. In eine neue Hölle._**

„Hey Luke."  
„Hallo Rory."  
„Kaffee?"  
"Da fragst du noch."

Sogleich nahm Luke eine Tasse, füllte sie mit Kaffee und gab diese Rory. Kurze Zeit später kam auch schon Lorelai ins Diner und setzte sich neben Rory an den Tresen.

„Kaffee?", versuchte Luke nun in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
„Nein."  
Luke starrte gebannt auf Lorelai.  
„Geht's dir gut? Bist du krank?"  
„Nein warum glauben immer alle das es mir nicht gut, wenn ich mal keinen Kaffee will", fragte Lorelai entrüstet. Luke und Rory bedachten sie mit einen „Ist-das-dein-Ernst"-Blick, doch Lorelai ging gar nicht näher darauf ein und wandte sich an Luke.  
„Wo bleibt mein Begrüßungskuss?"  
„Oh ich bitte um Verzeihung."

Sogleich drückte Luke Lorelai ihren gewünschten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„So und jetzt hätte ich gerne eine extra große Tasse Kaffee."

Luke gab ein kurzes Brummen von sich, gab Lorelai den Kaffee und begann dann Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Plötzlich betraten Ms. Patty und Babette das Diner, die mal wieder fleißig am Tratschen waren.

„Hast du schon gehört, die Lawsons nehmen ein Pflegekind aus L.A. auf", erzählte Babette aufgeregt.  
„Nein...das ist ja mal was anderes. Das arme Ding."

Rory und Lorelai warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und hörten nicht weiter zu. Lorelai trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee.

„So ich muss jetzt ins Hotel, was machst du heute so?"  
„Ich verbringe heute den ganzen Tag mit Jess und heute Abend Videoabend a la Gilmore?"  
„Aber klar doch. Viel Spaß mit Jess, stell nichts an. Bis heute Abend."

Lorelai gab Rory noch einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn, verabschiedet sich von Luke und war auch schon verschwunden. Rory ging nun zu Jess in die Wohnung über dem Diner um einen wunderschönen Tag mit Jess zu verbringen.

Cut zu Astrid  
_**Welcome to Stars Hollow. ****Ich hasse diesen Ort jetzt schon. Ein Tollhaus für Freaks.**_

Astrid wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als der Van plötzlich zum Stehen kam. Astrid bemerkte erst, als Ms Pruitt sie anwies aus dem Auto zu steigen, das diese nicht mehr auf dem Fahrersitz saß und bereits von ihrer neuen Pflegefamilie begrüßt wurde. Astrid wollte gleichgültig wirken, doch sie wusste ganz genau das ihr das nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Sie war sogar überaus gespannt in welche Richtung sich diese Familie entpuppen würde.


	2. 2 Teil

2. Teil

_Liebe Astrid,_  
_HAST DU DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN?_  
_Du wirst dich 1) nicht taufen lassen 2) dich keinesfalls eine Christin nennen und 3) mir nicht auf diesem albernen Briefpapier schreiben. Du wirst deine Briefe nicht mit „wiedergeboren in Christus" unterschreiben! Gott ist tot, hast du das noch nicht gehört? Er ist schon vor hundert Jahren gestorben, hat seinen Job aus reinem Desinteresse aufgegeben und sich entschlossen, lieber Golf zu spielen. Ich habe dich zu Selbstachtung erzogen, und jetzt teilst du mir mit dass du all das für einen 3-D-Postkarten-Jesus aufgeben willst? Ich würde ja lachen, wenn es nicht so verdammt traurig wäre! Wage es nicht, mir zu raten, ich sollte Jesus als meinen Heiland annehmen und meine Seele im Blut des Lammes waschen. Versuch nicht, mich zu erlösen! Ich bereue GAR NICHTS. Jede Frau, die auch nur einen Funken Selbstachtung verfügt, hätte dasselbe getan wie ich. Die Frage nach der Natur von Gut und Böse wird immer eines der faszinierendsten Themen der Philosophie sein, zusammen mit den Problem der Existenz selbst. Ich störe mich nicht an deiner Themenwahl, nur an deinem intellektuell verkümmerten Ansatz. Wenn böse sein bedeutet selbstbestimmt zu handeln, der Mittelpunkt seines eigenen Universum zu sein und nach seinen eigenen Maßstäben zu leben, dann ist jeder Künstler, jeder Denker, jeder Freigeist böse. Weil wir es wagen, die Welt mit unseren eigenen Augen zu sehen, statt Klischees nachzuplappern, die uns von den so genannten Vätern eingetrichtert wurden. Erkenntnis wagen heißt, den Göttern das Feuer zu stehlen. Das ist das Schicksal der Menschheit, die Antriebskraft, die uns als Rasse vorwärtsbringt. Ein dreifaches Hoch für Eva!_

_Mutter_

Während Ms. Pruitt alles mit den Lawsons abklärte schaute sich Astrid im Haus um. Dieses Haus erinnerte sie an Claire Richards. Ihr Haus war ebenso schön eingerichtet. Dort hatte sie sich wohl gefühlt bis...ja bis ihre Mutter dazwischenfunkte. Sie hatte ihr mal wieder alles zerstört. Ihr Herz und ihre Seele in weitere Scherben geteilt, die sie nur mühsam wieder zusammensetzen konnte. Astrid ging in das obere Stockwerk, wo sie ein leeres Zimmer vorfand. Sie vermutete es als ihr zukünftiges Zimmer. Es war neutral eingerichtet.

„Astrid, es ist alles geklärt. Ich hoffe das es dir hier gefällt."

Astrid nickte nur. Sie ertappte sich dabei als sie sich vorstellte eine normale Familie zu haben. Vielleicht wären die Lawsons genau das was sie ihr Leben lang wollte.

„Astrid...ähm...hast du schon dein Zimmer gesehen? Es ist im oberen Stockwerk."  
„Ja, ich...hab mich bereits etwas umgesehen."

Diese Unsicherheit war selbst für Astrid ungewohnt. Sie war sonst sehr direkt. Sie merkte das Miranda Lawson sie musterte.

„Ich geh mich ein bisschen umsehen...in der Stadt."

Und schon war sie zur Tür draußen ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten. Das Haus der Lawsons lag mitten in Stars Hollow.

**_Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Wie ich mir dachte...ein Kuhdorf. Nicht so wie L.A. Wahrscheinlich ist Stars Hollow nicht mal so groß wie ein Stadtteil von L.A. Na klasse. Keine 2 Stunden hier und ich wünsch mir schon wieder hier weg zu kommen. Maximal ein Jahr muss ich hier bleiben...dann 18 und tschüss._**

Astrid ging, den Kopf gesenkt, durch Stars Hollow. Plötzlich wurde sie zu Boden gestoßen. Erst da sah sie auf und merkte das die andere Person ebenfalls auf der Straße hockte.

„Es tut mir Leid...ich war irgendwie gerade in Gedanken und hab nicht gemerkt das ich nicht allein auf der Straße bin."

Astrid belohnte diese ernstgemeinte Entschuldigung mit ihrem finstersten Blick. Dies war ihr Ausweg um nicht den Kontakt zu Menschen herstellen zu müssen.

**_Spar dir deine Entschuldigung und geh einfach weiter, okay? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Rede mich bloß nicht an. Du hast doch sowieso keine Ahnung vom Leben._**

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen als sie Astrid's Blick sah, lächelte aber trotzdem schüchtern. Jetzt erst merkte Astrid dass sie dem Mädchen wohl ziemliche Angst eingejagt haben musste. Sie sah sich das Mädchen genauer an.

_**Wie ich vorhin bereits dachte...keine Ahnung vom Leben. Jung, naiv, leider nicht blond. Ansonsten würde sie perfekt in das Klischee passen.** _

Plötzlich bemerkte Astrid an wenn sie dieses Mädchen erinnerte. An sie selbst.

**_Sie ist wie ich, wie ich war. Jung, naiv, verletzlich._**


	3. 3 Teil

thx to Valpuri für die Reviews und wäre über mehr reviews nicht beleidigt ;-)

3. Teil

Das Mädchen bemerkte wie sich Astrid's Gesichtszüge veränderten und sie lächelte. Jetzt sah sie ihre Chance dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Hi...ich bin Rory Gilmore...eigentlich heiss ich ja Lorelai aber meine Mum hat das Vorrecht auf diesen Namen, denn sie heisst auch so und das wär sonst verwirrend gewesen."

Astrid's Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie amüsierte sich über den Redeschwall von Rory.

„Überfällst du jeden gleich mit so einem Redeschwall?"  
„Naja, das ist noch etwas das ich von meiner Mum habe. Sie ist nie um einen schlagfertigen Spruch verlegen."  
„Du verstehst dich wohl sehr gut mit deiner Mum, hmm? Seit ihr zwei unzertrennliche Freundinnen?", fragte Astrid mit nicht zu überhörenden Sarkasmus in der Stimme.  
„Ja, das sind wir."  
„Schön für dich."

Astrid bemerkte erst jetzt das sie die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gesessen hatte und rappelte sich nun auf.

„Also wir werden es wohl nicht vermeiden können uns in diesem Dorf öfter über den Weg zu laufen."

Astrid drehte sich um und wollte schon gehen, als sie noch mal Rory's Stimme hörte.

„Hast du auch einen Namen?"

Astrid drehte ihren Kopf und merkte das sie sich nicht vorgestellt hatte. Es war alles eine vollkommen neue Situation. Es hatte sich nie wirklich jemand für sie interessiert.

„Astrid"

Nun lies sie Rory stehen und ging weiter durch die Stadt.

„Hey Süße...warum sitzt du auf der Straße?"

Rory bemerkte erst jetzt das Jess neben ihr stand und seinen Einkauf bei Doose's erledigt hatte.

„Ich habe ein Mädchen umgerannt. Sie ist neu in der Stadt, und sieht irgendwie schräg aus."

„Definiere Schräg!", war das einzige was Jess von sich hören lies.  
„Schwarze Haare, gepiercte Ohren und von den Klamotten her sieht sie aus als käme sie gerade vom Strich."  
„Klasse, kannst du sie mir dann mal vorstellen.", sagte Jess mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Rory schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick und hakte sich dann in seinem Arm ein und die beiden gingen die Straße entlang.

_Wenn auch die Schlacht verloren, Alles ist nicht verloren.Denn der Wille, der unbesiegbar ist, des Rachsinns Eifer,Zeitloser Hass, Mut, der sich nie ergibt, noch unterwirft,noch was sonst unbezwinglich, das soll sein Zorn nicht,nach Gewalt durch ihn, als höchste Glorie, mir je entreißen._

Astrid schloss sich in den folgenden Tagen in ihr Zimmer ein und packte einige Kisten aus die sie nun schon seit einigen Jahren, um genau zu sein seit ihrem 13. Lebensjahr mit sich herumtrug.

Flashback  
Ein lautes Hämmern an der Tür. Astrid läuft den langen Flur entlang bis zur Haustür. Sie hört Stimmen.

„Also machen Sie uns keine Schwierigkeiten."

Astrid kann fast nichts verstehen da nun mehrere Stimmen durcheinander reden. Sie hört ihre Mutter.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an."  
„Sie sind wegen Mordes an Barry Kolker verhaftet.", sagt eine fremde Stimme.  
„Sie haben kein Recht mein Haus zu betreten", hört Astrid ihre Mutter in scharfen Ton sagen.

Nun ist sie bei ihrer Mutter angelangt. Ihr werden Handschellen angelegt und sie wird abgeführt.

„Astrid, die können mich nicht festhalten. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da."

Astrid sieht sie mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Noch weiss sie nicht was passieren wird.  
Astrid hatte 2 Tage darauf gewartet das ihre Mutter wieder zurückkehrte. Doch sie kam nicht. Es klopfe an der Tür. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte und öffnete diese.  
Vor ihr stand eine Frau die sich auch sofort vorstellte.

„Ich nehme an du bist Astrid. Ich bin Ms. Martinez vom Jugendamt und ich bin hier um dich abzuholen. Du hast 15 Minuten um ein paar Sachen zusammen zu packen, aber dann müssen wir los."  
„Ich komm nicht mit. Ich warte hier auf meine Mutter bis sie wiederkommt."  
„Deine Mutter", Ms. Martinez machte eine kurze Pause und versuchte so verständnisvoll wie möglich zu klingen, „wird nicht wiederkommen Jedenfalls nicht so bald."

Unter Tränen packt Astrid ein paar Sachen ein. Die Tagebücher ihrer Mutter. Gedichte. Ihre Zeichnungen.  
Flashback Ende

**_Ja, vor 3 Jahren hat sich mein ganzes Leben verändert. Nein...sie war natürlich mal wieder nicht schlau genug, weiterzudenken. Sie hat unser beider Leben zerstört...und wofür...für einen Kerl der ihr sowieso nichts bedeutet hat. Echt klasse gemacht, Mum._**


	4. 4 Teil

4. Teil

Cut in Luke's Diner  
„Luke. Kaffee, sofort", machte Lorelai in gewohnter Weise auf sich und Rory aufmerksam.  
„Lorelai, ich hab dir schon hundertmal gesagt, du sollst nicht so im Cafè herumbrüllen."

Lorelai zog eine Schnute und setzte sofort ihren bewährten Hundeblick auf.

„Auch dein Hundeblick wird dir jetzt nichts nützen, denn du musst 2 Dinge lernen, zum einen das Leute die vor dir da waren auch zuerst drankommen und das Kaffee..."

„vollkommen schädigend für meine Gesundheit ist.", beendete Lorelai den Satz.  
„Ich weiss Luke, du erinnerst mich ja auch täglich daran. Und jetzt hopp, ich will...nein ich brauch Kaffee."

Luke merkte dass es sinnlos war seiner Freundin einen längeren Vortrag zu halten.  
Rory mochte diese Zankereien zwischen Luke und ihrer Mum. Sie folgte ihrer Mum und Luke zum Tresen und setzte sich neben Lorelai.

„Hey Luke...ist Jess oben?"

Luke nickte nur und Rory machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach oben als sie von Lukes Stimme zurückgehalten wurde.

„Willst du den keinen Kaffee?"

Lorelai begann sofort wie wild zu gestikulieren und sich aufzuregen

„Ach...ihr willst du Kaffee geben obwohl sie noch so jung ist und mir verweigerst du ihn?"

Luke goss Rory seelenruhig Kaffee in eine Tasse und lächelte Lorelai dabei unschuldig an. „Danke Luke. Ich gehe nach oben."

Und schon war Rory hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden.

Luke bereitete sich schon mal auf weitere Vorwürfe von Lorelai vor und diese kamen auch gleich. Er liess Lorelai kurz meckern und brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen.

„Glaub mir, Luke Danes, die Sache ist damit nicht erledigt."

„Und wann ist sie erledigt?"

„Wenn ich ne extra große Tasse Kaffee, für diese seelische Grausamkeit, dazu Pancakes, für meinen Hunger und einen extra langen Kuss bekomme."

„Du neigst definitiv zur Übertreibung"

Dabei goss er Lorelai ihren gewünschten Kaffee ein und stellte ihr einen Teller mit Pancakes drauf vor die Nase. Danach ging er rund um den Tresen und wollte gerade gehen um die Bestellung von Gästen aufzunehmen als Lorelai ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Sag mal, hast du nicht was vergessen?"  
„Nein. Was denn?" Luke schaute sie unwissend an

Lorelai deutete nur mit einem Finger auf ihre Lippen. Luke gab Lorelai nun einen Kuss und konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht sparen.

„Das war das erste Mal glaub ich das du mir was klar gemacht hast ohne ein Wort zu sagen."  
„Los, weg mit dir. Ich muss was essen."

Luke wurde mal wieder bewusst wie sehr er die Verrücktheit dieser Frau liebte.

Derweil in Lukes Wohnung:  
Rory klopfte an die Tür und nach einen knappen „Komm rein" von Jess öffnete sie die Tür. Jess saß wie üblich auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch. Sofort als er bemerkte das Rory im Zimmer ist klappte er das Buch zu und machte ihr durch eine Handbewegung klar sich zu ihm zu setzen. Sie küssten sich kurz und Jess merkte an Rory's Gesichtsausdruck das sie ihm irgendwas sagen möchte.

„Rory, ist was?"  
„Nein, was soll sein.", antwortete ihm seine Freundin sofort.  
„Ich weiss nicht das hab ich ja dich gefragt. Dir ist doch klar das ich nicht überzeugt bin, oder?"  
„Glaub mir Jess, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
„Okay wenn du das sagst."

Rory sah sich im Raum um, obwohl sie seit sie mit Jess zusammen ist, fast täglich hier war. Plötzlich drehte Jess ihren Kopf zu sich sodas sie ihn ansehen musste und keine Sekunde später waren sie mal wieder bei ihren leidenschaftlichen Knutschereien. Einige Zeit blieb es auch dabei bis Jess anfing Rory ihr T-Shirt hochzuziehen. Sie liess es geschehen obwohl ihr nicht ganz wohl dabei war. Erst als Jess sich an Rory's Jeans zu schaffen machte drückte sie sanft aber doch bestimmend von sich.

„Jess, hör auf."

Jess tat wie ihm geheißen, liess Rory an seinem Gesichtsausdruck aber erkennen das er nicht sonderlich erfreut über Rory's Reaktion war.

„Du hast doch nicht gedacht dass es hier und jetzt passiert. Ich meine Luke oder meine Mum könnten hier jederzeit reinkommen."

„Schon gut, Rory. Ich habs geschnallt."  
„Jess..."  
„Nein Rory. Lass es einfach, okay."

Zwischen den beiden herrschte nun eine unangenehme Stille. Jess holte sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und ignorierte Rory indem er eine ziemlich lange Zeit aus dem Fenster starrte. Rory stand auf und beschloss nach Hause zu gehen, da es keinen Sinn jetzt mit Jess darüber zu reden. Als sie bereits die Tür geöffnet hatte, schlug sie die Tür mit mehr Kraft als von ihr erwartet zu und machte so wieder auf sich aufmerksam. Jess merkte erst jetzt das Rory bei der Tür stand und offenbar gehen wollte. Ihm war auch bewusst wenn er sich nicht entschuldigte dann würde das Gespräch das nun folgte sicher im Streit enden, und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht.

„Rory...es...es tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht zu Ende gedacht und deine Gefühle dabei nicht in Betracht gezogen."

Rory wusste das Jess eine Entschuldigung nicht gerade leicht fiel und so war sie mehr als erstaunt eine von ihm zu hören. Die beiden gingen nun wieder näher auf einander zu und sie standen nun wieder so nah beieinander dass sie sich ohne Probleme berühren konnten.

„Ist schon okay. Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel dass du dich entschuldigt hast. Und das ganz von selbst. Braver Junge."

Dabei berührte sie seine Wange gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Hör zu Jess. Ich hab vorhin gelogen"  
„Was, Rory Gilmore und Lügen?"  
„Sei still. Ich wollte dich eigentlich was fragen."  
„Ach ja und was?"  
„Naja, ich...ähm...wollte dich fragen ob du vielleicht heute Abend mit mir ,Mum und Luke auf das Stadtfest gehst."

Jess seufzte und ging ein paar Schritte von Rory rückwärts.

„Ich gehe nie zu solchen bescheuerten Festen, das weißt du doch."  
„Ach und was war mit der Fresskorbversteigerung und dem Tanzmarathon?"  
„Da hatte ich dich noch nicht rumgekriegt. Jetzt hab ich dich also muss ich da auch nicht mehr hin."  
„Ist das dein Ernst?"  
„Aber klar. Ich bin immer total ernst."  
„Naja, aber dann könnten wir uns amüsieren und...".  
„Rory...wir können uns auch allein amüsieren."  
„Aber..."  
„Rory geh du einfach mit deiner Mum und Luke, wobei ich kaum glaube dass er da hin geht, und amüsier dich und wir sehen uns dann später, okay?"

Rory dachte nach wie sie Jess dazu überreden konnte. Ihre Mutter hatte es doch auch geschafft den immer mürrischen und Stadtfeste-boykottierenden Luke überredet. Also musste sie es auch schaffen.

„Naja...dann könnte ich dir vielleicht Astrid vorstellen, vorausgesetzt sie ist dort?"  
„Wer ist Astrid?"  
„Das Mädchen mit dem ich neulich Bekanntschaft gemacht habe."  
„Oh die. Rory als ich gesagt habe du sollst sie mir vorstellen hast du wohl den Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme überhört, kann das sein?"  
„Ich dachte nur dass du..."  
„Rory, warum denkst du das ich sie kennen lernen will? Nein spar dir die Erklärung. Ich will sie nicht kennen lernen okay?"

Rory gab auf. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn.

„Na schön. Dann komm ich einfach nach dem Fest zu dir in die Wohnung, okay?"

Jess nickte nur und zog Rory zu sich. Sie verfielen mal wieder in ihre Knutschereien die jedoch kurze Zeit später von dem in die Wohnung stürmenden Luke beendet wurde.

„Ich werde dann gehen."

Und schon war Rory aus der Wohnung und Luke sah Jess strafend ein. Doch Jess hatte keine Lust mit Luke zu reden also setzte er sich zurück auf sein Bett und schlug das Buch wieder auf.

„Was habt ihr hier oben gemacht?"  
„Was meinst du denn?" Jess sah dabei nicht auf.  
„Sturer Junge", murmelte Luke und verschwand dann sogleich wieder aus der Wohnung.

Jess schüttelte nur den Kopf, drehte die Anlage auf und las wieder in seinem Buch.


	5. 5 Teil

thx to Valpuri für die Review

würd mich auch über mehr Reviews freuen, naja hier mal das neue kapitel

5. Teil

Cut zu Astrid:

Es klopfte.

„Ja bitte."  
„Das Essen ist fertig. Kommst du bitte runter."

Astrid nickte nur kurz und folgte ihrer „neuen" Mutter in die Küche.  
Sie war nun schon fast eine Woche hier und lernte erst heute den Ehemann von Miranda, ihren neuen Dad, kennen. Er ist viel auf Geschäftsreisen und somit selten zu Hause.

**_Typisch Mann. Machen immer einen auf super beschäftigt und kommen dann nach Hause um ihrer Frau den fürsorglichen Ehemann vorzuspielen. Doch in Wahrheit fühlen sie das Gegenteil. Kommen nur nach Hause damit es gut aussieht und das Frauchen keinen Verdacht schöpft. Ich kenn dich doch, John Lawson._**

Flashback  
„Claire, du musst nicht ständig bei Astrid sein. Sie ist 16 und alt genug. Sie braucht nicht ständig jemanden der auf sie aufpasst."  
„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Eine blonde Frau saß schluchzend auf dem Sofa in ihrem schön eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte mal wieder einen Streit mir ihrem Ehemann.

„Claire, das hatten wir doch schon alles einmal. Du zerbrichst, mal wieder."

Ron legte eine kurze Pause ein um wieder ruhiger zu werden.

„Claire...bitte hör mir zu. Astrid passt auf dich auf. So war es nicht gedacht. Somit denke ich dass es das Beste wäre sie zurückzuschicken."

Claire sah ihn mir ihrem verweinten Gesicht, sofern dieses noch eine Mimik zu lies, erschrocken an.

„Du kannst sie nicht wegschicken, wo soll sie denn hin?"

Astrid die in ihrem Zimmer alles mitangehört hatte war durch diese Neuigkeit ebenfalls erschrocken.

„Sie wird eine Stelle finden, da bin ich sicher."  
„Du willst mir alles wegnehmen."

Claire kauerte noch einige Zeit auf dem Sofa herum. Erst als Ron mit gepackten Koffern und fertig zum Abreisen im Flur stand, schaffte sie es aufzustehen. Sie sah erbärmlich aus als sie ihn anflehte bei ihr zu bleiben.

„Überleg es dir", waren die letzten Worte bevor Ron in sein Auto stieg und davonfuhr.

Es vergingen einige Stunden bis Astrid aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Erst als sie das ganze Haus abgesucht hatte war sie nun beim letzten möglichen Ort an dem sich Claire befinden konnte. Ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie klopfte, drückte die Türklinke doch es war abgeschlossen.

„Claire, bitte mach auf.", rief sie mit einer ihr selbst unbekannten Verzweiflung.

Sie durfte diese Pflegestelle nicht verlieren. Claire war das Beste was ihr je passiert war. Man hörte wie Claire nach einiger Zeit zur Tür kam und aufschloss. Sie trug einen Bademantel und ihr Gesicht war vollkommen aufgedunsen von dem vielen Sherry den sie den ganzen Nachmittag über getrunken hatte.

„Er kommt nicht zurück. Er wird sich von mir scheiden lassen und nicht mehr zurück kommen. Es sei denn du..."

Sie stoppte mitten im Satz, als ihr bewusst wurde was sie im Begriff war zu sagen. Doch Astrid wusste was sie sagen wollte. Claire würde alles dafür tun damit Ron zurückkam, selbst Astrid zurück ins Kinderheim schicken. Claire schlurfte zurück in ihr Bett und sie bat Astrid zu sich ins Bett.

„Mir ist kalt."

Mit diesen Worten kuschelte sich Claire an Astrid und versuchte sich aufzuwärmen.

„Lass mich nicht allein, Astrid. Versprich es mir."  
„Ich verspreche es dir."

Und schon waren die beiden eingeschlafen.  
Flashback Ende

„Astrid, gibst du mir bitte den Salat?"

Jetzt wurde Astrid aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sie tat worum sie gebeten wurde. John fing an Smalltalk zu führen.

„Und wie gefällt es dir in Stars Hollow?"  
„Es ist...nett. Etwas zu ruhig wenn man aus einer Großstadt kommt aber nett."  
„Das freut mich. Und hast du dich schon mit ein paar angefreundet?"  
„Ähm...um ehrlich zu sein hab ich erst ein Mädchen hier kennen gelernt. Und selbst diese Begegnung war kurz."  
„Ach ja und wen?"  
„Rory...ähm...Gilmore."  
„Oh ein sehr nettes Mädchen."  
„Sie redet viel."  
„Ja das ist die unvergleichliche Gabe der Gilmores.", schaltete sich nun Miranda ein.

Nun herrschte wieder Stille zwischen den dreien bis John sie durchbrach.

„Hast du nicht Lust heute Abend mit auf das Stadtfest zu gehen? Immerhin gehörst du jetzt zur Stadtgemeinschaft und wir alle sollten diese Stadt unterstützen. Ausserdem wäre es für dich eine gute Möglichkeit ein paar Menschen kennen zu lernen."  
„Warum nicht.", antwortete Astrid mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Flashback  
Astrid erwachte am nächsten Morgen früher als Claire und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie verhielt sich sehr ruhig um Claire nicht zu wecken. Erst am frühen Nachmittag ging sie um nach Claire zu sehen. Sie ging näher an Claire ran und schüttelte sie kurz. Erst da fiel ihr auf das Claire nicht mehr atmete. Sie fühlte ihren Puls. Nichts. Wiederbelebungsversuche. Nichts. Die Welt schien für Astrid sinnlos zu werden. Sie schrie. Sie weinte. Sie schlug mit Dinge um sich, als könnte sie Claire dadurch lebendig machen. Wie konnte Claire sie nur allein lassen? Erst jetzt bemerkte Astrid die Schlaftablettenpackung die wohl zu Boden gefallen war. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken Claire zu folgen. Doch etwas hielt sie zurück. Sie benachrichtigte Ron und fand sich einen Tag später im Kinderheim wieder.  
Flashback Ende


	6. 6 Teil

thx to Valpuri(mal wieder) :D

6. Teil

Am Stadtfest:  
Astrid hatte sich ein paar Stifte und ihren Zeichenblock eingepackt und saß nun im Pavillon und zeichnete vor sich hin. Dabei vergaß sie immer alles um sich herum, so konnte sie der normalen Welt entfliehen.

„Hey...hätte nicht gedacht das du heute auch hier bist"

Astrid wurde von einer bekannten Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie blickte auf und direkt in die blauen Augen von Rory.

„Hi."  
„Du redest nicht gern, oder?"  
„Wie kommst du da drauf?"  
„Nun ja deine Antworten sind meist einsilbig."  
„Tja, ich bin halt keine Gilmore, die jeden gleich mit einem Redeschwall überfällt", bemerkte Astrid mit mehr Sarkasmus als geplant.  
„Ist es denn was schlechtes, wenn man viel redet?"  
„Nein, nur manche Menschen können das nun mal nicht. So wie ich."  
„Dann verstehst du dich sicher gut mit meinem Freund. Er ist auch nicht der große Redner", meinte Rory ironisch und lachte. Nicht wissend wie viel Wahrheit in ihren Worten steckte.

Astrid sah Rory skeptisch an, musste aber ebenfalls mitlachen.

„Was hältst du von Käsestangen, Hot Dogs und Zuckerwatte oder zuerst die Zuckerwatte und die Käsestangen zum Schluss?"  
„Hä?"

**_Sie hat Recht. Ich bin wirklich einsilbig geworden. Ich bin doch sonst auch nicht so._**

„Ich hab dich gefragt was wir zuerst essen wollen, falls du mitkommen willst."  
„Ähm...sicher. Warum nicht. Aber was mach ich mit meinem Block."  
„Mitnehmen?"  
„Die ganze Zeit?"  
„Na klar. Oder du könntest ihn ja nach Hause bringen."  
„Okay ich nehme ihn mit."

Und so stürzten sich die beiden ins Getümmel und fanden schließlich Lorelai und Luke.

„Astrid, darf ich dir meine Mum Lorelai und ihren Freund Luke vorstellen. Mum, Luke das ist Astrid"  
„Er ist nicht nur mein Freund sondern auch Kaffeedealer. Denn wenn du auf Kaffee stehst ist Luke die erste Adresse. Und auch sonst wenn du irgendwas an Lebensmittel brauchst. Danach kommt erst Doose's Laden."  
„Ihr seid definitiv verwandt."

Rory konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch Lorelai formte ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Mal ganz im Vertrauen. Die beiden sind nach Kirk die verrücktesten Menschen in Stars Hollow.", flüsterte Luke Astrid ins Ohr.  
„Wer ist Kirk?"

Luke bekam große Augen.

„Sag bloß du kennst Kirk nicht. Wie lange bist du erst hier?"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein eine Woche."  
„Oh dann warst du nicht viel in der Öffentlichkeit, denn ich hab dich noch nie gesehen. Und da du Kirk nicht kennst hast du wirklich was verpasst. Er ist mit Abstand der schrägste Kerl in der ganzen Stadt.", gab nun Lorelai ihren Senf dazu.  
„Und wo kommst du eigentlich her?", fragte nun Rory  
„L.A."

Astrid merkte dass sie schon wieder sehr kurze Antworten gab und rang sich nun selbst eine längere Antwort ab.

„Naja, euch ist doch sicherlich aufgefallen das ich neu hier bin. Ich hab hier eine neue Pflegestelle gefunden."  
„Oh...was ist... mit deiner Mum?" Rory war die Frage merklich unangenehm aber ihre Neugierde war größer.  
„Die ist im Gefängnis. Hat ihren Freund umgebracht.", gab Astrid nüchtern zurück, als sei es das normalste dieser Welt.

Sie versuchte sich den Schmerz an die Gedanken, die sie immer hatte wenn sie von ihrer Mutter sprach zu unterdrücken. Die Drei starrten sie mit geöffnetem Mund an. Lorelai erlangte als erste ihre Fassung wieder.

„Das war jetzt ein Scherz, oder?"  
„Nein."

Rory sah zu ihrer Mutter und merkte mal wieder wie viel Glück sie mit ihr hatte. Keiner der vier sagte etwas, bis Astrid erstmals von selbst anfing zu reden.

„Hört zu, ich rede nicht so gern über diese Dinge. Sagtest du nicht etwas von Hot Dogs, Rory?", versuchte sie nun die Situation aufzulockern.  
„Ähm...ja klar. Gehen wir. Kommt ihr mit?", sagte Rory zu Lorelai und Luke gewandt.  
„Nein, geht nur."  
„Okay."

Im gleichen Moment waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden. Wenige Augenblicke später standen die beiden schon Schlange um endlich etwas essbares zu bekommen.

„Hey Rory."

Rory kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut und wusste sofort zu wem sie gehörte.

„Hallo Dean."


	7. 7 Teil

rorylorelai: dann weisst du ja eh schon was passiert ;-)

so und ich werd heute ein bissal mehr kapitel posten, damit ich nachkomm hier

7. Teil

Astrid bemerkte das Rory nicht sonderlich glücklich aussah, als sie Dean begrüßte. Rory schenkte ihr einen kurzen Blick.

„Ex-Freund", waren die einzigen Worte die Rory sagte.

Rory fragte sich warum Dean sie immer anreden musste, doch bevor er ein Gespräch anfangen konnte, fiel ihr Astrid wieder ein. Und da es die Höflichkeit so verlangte stellte sie die beiden einander vor.

„Ähm...Astrid, darf ich dir Dean Forrester vorstellen. Dean das ist Astrid..."

Rory wandte ihren Blick nun zu Astrid.

„Hast du einen Nachnamen auch?"  
„Magnussen. Ich bin Astrid Magnussen."

Deans Blicke fielen nun auf Astrid. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und Astrid bemerkte dies auch, hielt sich jedoch zurück um ihn nicht anzuschnauzen. Nun schaltete sich Rory wieder ein, da sie das Gefühl hatte Dean und Astrid konnten sich auf den ersten Blick nicht leiden.

„Und wie geht's dir?"  
„Naja...im Moment nicht so gut."  
„Wie das?"  
„Naja...Lindsay...ähm...sie hat...Schluss gemacht."  
„Oh, tut mir leid...wieso das?"

**_Oh Rory...du stellst die falsche Frage. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wer diese Lindsay ist, aber das ist so offensichtlich das es weh tut, wenn du das nicht bemerkst. Der Kerl ist total verknallt in dich. Entweder du siehst es wirklich nicht oder du willst es einfach nicht sehen._**

Dean packte Rory am Arm und schob sie ein wenig zur Seite.

„Können wir reden?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme um zu verhindern dass Astrid mithörte.  
„Du brauchst wegen mir nicht leiser zu reden. Ich kann mir schon denken worum es geht."

Rory und Dean schenkten ihr einen verwirrten Blick.

„Oh bitte...du willst ihr erklären warum deine Freundin mit dir Schluss gemacht hat. Deswegen brauchst du sie doch nicht wegzerren."

Als Astrid bemerkte dass sich die Blicke der beiden nicht verändert hatten redete sie weiter.

„Ich seid wohl Direktheit nicht gewöhnt, hmm?"

Mit diesen Worten ging Astrid zurück zum Pavillon und lies die beiden allein.  
Dean sah ihr verwirrt nach und zeigte mit der Hand in die Richtung in die Astrid verschwunden war.

„Ist sie immer so?"  
„Ich denke schon."

Beide senkten den Kopf und starrten ihre Schuhe an.  
Rory dachte immer wieder an Astrids Worte. Sie musste wissen ob sie Recht hatte.

„Dean...hat sie...hat sie Recht gehabt?"  
„Womit?"  
„Du weißt was ich meine."

Dean nickte.

„Rory, ich...ich...liebe dich."

Und im selben Augenblick spürte Rory Deans Lippen auf den ihren.

Zur selben Zeit in Luke's Wohnung:  
Jess hatte sich gerade eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank geholt und warf nun einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Nicht weit vom Diner standen Rory und redete mit einem Mädchen, dessen Gesicht er nicht erkennen konnte da sie mit dem Rücken zum Diner stand. Er musste lächeln. Er mochte es wenn sich Rory auch ohne ihn amüsierte und dabei ganz aufgeregt auf jemanden einplapperte. Doch seine Laune wurde getrübt als er sah wer auf die beiden zukam. „Oh nicht Dean...dieser...Schleimer. Ich würde jetzt zu gern wissen worüber die sich unterhalten", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er hatte sich seine Jacke geschnappt und war im Diner angekommen als er aus dem Fenster sah und sich sofort wünschte, diesen Anblick wäre ihm erspart geblieben. Sofort ging er wieder in die Wohnung und versuchte zu vergessen was er gerade gesehen hatte. Wie konnte Rory das nur tun. Und ausgerechnet mit Dean.

Wieder auf dem Stadtfest:  
Rory drückte Dean sofort weg und wurde wütend.

„Dean, was soll denn das. Du weißt das ich mit Jess zusammen bin."  
„Oh bitte. Er behandelt dich doch wie Dreck."  
„Jess behandelt mich nicht wie Dreck. Er liebt mich und würde nichts tun was mich verletzen würde."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Rory aus Deans Blickfeld und suchte ihre Mutter. Als sie fündig wurde war sie vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Rory, Schätzchen was ist denn los?"

Alles was Lorelai in Rorys aufgelösten und tränenreichen Gerede verstehen konnte waren die Wörter „Dean...geküsst...weggelaufen".

„Rory, bitte beruhige dich und erzähl mir in Ruhe was passiert."

Als Rory ihr alles nacheinander erzählt hatte wusste Lorelai im ersten Augenblick nicht wie sie Rory nun helfen sollte.

„Vielleicht ist er einfach nur verwirrt wegen Lindsay und hat es nicht so gemeint."

Lorelai wusste das sie nicht besonders überzeugend klang. Rory beruhigte sich nun langsam wieder.

„Danke Mum. Ich geh mal Astrid suchen."  
„Okay."

Und schon war Rory wieder verschwunden. Sie fand Astrid kurze Zeit später im Pavillon. Astrid blickte sie kurz an und sah ihre roten Augen und ihr aufgequollenes Gesicht.

„Alles OK?"  
„Ja...sicher."

Astrid sah sie ungläubig an.

„Er hat mich geküsst."  
„Ich weiss."

Rory schaute Astrid verwirrt an.

„Du weißt es?"  
„Ich habs gesehen."  
„Oh...und er hat mir gesagt das er mich liebt."  
„Tust du es auch?"  
„Meinst du dass Ernst?"

Astrid nickte.

„Nein. Ich liebe Jess", antwortete Rory entschlossen  
„Dein Freund wie ich annehme."  
„Ja genau."  
„Na dann geh zu ihm und vergiss was passiert ist."  
„Du meinst ich soll ihm nicht erzählen das Dean mich..."  
„Wozu. Es hat dir doch nichts bedeutet, oder? Und wenn du es ihm sagst dann würde er wahrscheinlich nur total eifersüchtig sein. Immerhin ist keiner sonderlich erfreut wenn man mit seinem Ex herumknutscht."  
„Wir haben nicht geknutscht. Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Die beiden sind sowieso nicht sehr gut aufeinander zu sprechen."

Und schon machte sich Rory auf dem Weg zu Jess in die Wohnung.


	8. 8 Teil

8. Teil

Astrid blieb allein im Pavillon. Sie lies ihren Blick immer wieder durch die Menge schweifen und versuchte dabei die Atmosphäre, die sich ihr bot, auf das Bild das sie anfertigte zu übertragen. Beim Zeichnen konnte sie gut nachdenken. Bis sie von einer Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Knallst du eigentlich jedem die Meinung so ins Gesicht?"  
"Ja...alles andere wäre nur die halbe Wahrheit, meinst du nicht?"  
"Naja, ich kenn kein Mädchen das so knallhart die Meinung sagt."  
"Dann wird's Zeit das du so ein Mädchen, wie du mich bezeichnest, besser kennen lernst. Oder nicht?"  
"Sollte ich das denn machen?"  
"Ich halte es für klug."

Und schon fand sich Dean in einer wilden Knutscherei mit Astrid wieder.

Währenddessen bei Rory:  
Sie klopfte an die Wohnungstür, obwohl Jess sie sowieso nicht hörte da er die Anlage auf volle Lautstärke gedreht hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür und fand einen lesenden Jess vor sich. Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf seinem Bett und hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Also ging sie zur Anlage und schaltete die Musik ab.

"Luke, es hätte gereicht sie...Rory."  
"Nett das du mich für Luke hältst.", scherzte Rory  
"Rory, was machst du hier."

Rory bemerkte die Gefühlskälte in Jess' Stimme

"Wir hatten doch ausgemacht dass ich, wenn ich keine Lust mehr auf das Fest hätte, zu dir komme. Schon vergessen?"  
"Willst du mir irgendwas sagen, Rory?"  
"70 der Bewohner in Stars Hollow sind verrückt. Ach nein das ist kein Geheimnis."

Rory war nun näher an Jess herangetreten und gab ihm einen Kuss. Jess erwiderte ihn nicht und schob sie auch sofort von sich weg.

"Was ist los, Jess?"  
"Du fragst mich was los ist?", Jess' Stimme war lauter als eigentlich geplant.  
"Wo liegt dein Problem?"  
"Du fragst mich allen Ernstes wo mein Problem liegt?"

Jess lief aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab und wurde dabei von Rorys Blick verfolgt.

"Hast du mal daran gedacht dass mein Problem ungefähr 3 Meter groß ist und zufällig dein Ex-Freund ist?"  
"Dean?"

Als Rory seinen Namen aussprach war ihr klar wie dumm das eigentlich war. Welcher Ex-Freund denn sonst? Sie hatte ja sowieso nur einen. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr. Jess musste sie gesehen haben, immerhin standen sie vielleicht 10 Meter vom Diner entfernt. Allerdings war sie nicht sicher ob er es wirklich weiss also fragte sie unschuldig weiter. Und in ihrem Kopf hallten immer wieder die Worte die Astrid zu ihr gesagt hatte.

"Was ist mit Dean?"  
"Oh bitte Rory, mach jetzt keinen auf unschuldig. Ich weiss doch das ihr euch geküsst habt."  
"Jess...bitte lass mich erklären."  
"Was soll es da zu erklären geben?"

Rory sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen sobald es um Dean ging. Doch so stark wie jetzt war er noch nie. Und dabei war sie doch unschuldig, oder etwa nicht?

"Jess, bitte. Hör mir zu."

Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Es tat ihr weh ihn so zu sehen. Stars Hollows BadBoy.

"Es war nicht so wie es vielleicht ausgesehen hat."

Jess sah sie ungläubig an.

"Was gibt es daran bitte zu missverstehen? Ihr habt euch geküsst, also geh ich davon aus das du ihn liebst und nicht mich."  
"Ich liebe dich, Jess. Nicht ihn. Er hat mir gesagt das er mich liebt und mich aus heiterem Himmel geküsst."  
"Und dass soll ich dir glauben?"  
"Bitte Jess."  
"Nein, vergiss es Rory. Lass mich allein."

Jess war zur Tür gegangen und hatte sie geöffnet. Er machte Rory durch eine Handbewegung klar das sie gehen sollte. Die beiden sahen sich nicht mehr an und Rory folgte seinen Wunsch. Sie war durch die Tür und hatte sich gerade umgedreht um Jess noch eine Frage zu stellen doch er schlug sofort lautstark die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu. Sie begann sofort zu weinen und lief nach Hause. Wie sollte sie ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie nur ihn liebte. Warum war alles nur so schwierig.

"Hey.. Stop"  
"Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Dean wurde erst jetzt bewusst wen er da küsste.

"Was soll das?"  
"Wir haben uns geküsst. Okay vielmehr ich hab dich geküsst und du hast den Kuss erwidert."

Dean war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache.

"Ich kenn dich doch überhaupt nicht und ich liebe Rory."

Astrid sah ihn verwundert an.

"Wo liegt das Problem? Ich hab ja auch nie gesagt dich zu lieben, oder? Nur ich glaube nicht dass du sonderlich große Chancen bei Rory hast. Also könntest du zum zweitbesten Mädchen greifen das du kriegen kannst."

Dean war schon bewusst geworden dass Astrid alles genauso meinte wie sie sagte.

**_Jetzt sei halt nicht so verklemmt. Ich weiss doch das du mir nicht abgeneigt bist._**

Astrid nahm Dean bei der Hand und zog ihn raus aus dem Pavillon. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, bis ihm bewusst wurde wo Astrid hinwollte. Er fand sich wenige Minuten später in ihrem Zimmer wieder. Erst als Astrid ihm ein Kondom vor die Nase hielt äußerte er noch mal Bedenken auf die Astrid jedoch getrost verzichten konnte.

Währenddessen bei Rory:  
Sie ging gerade am Pavillon vorbei als sie sah dass sich Astrid und Dean auf das heftigste küssten.

**_Na wunderbar. Zuerst küsst er mich, bringt meine Beziehung zum Kippen und dann knutscht er mit der rum. Moment, ich bin doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig. Die beiden können machen was sie wollen, mir doch egal._**

Und so setzte Rory ihren Weg nach Hause fort.

Rory hatte allerdings nicht bemerkt dass Jess kurz nach ihr die Wohnung verlassen hatte, allerdings eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Auch er sah Dean mit Astrid wusste allerdings nicht wer das Mädchen war. Ihm war nur bewusst dass es nicht Rory war und darüber war er sehr erleichtert. Und so setzte er seinen Weg zur Brücke fort. Dort konnte man einfach am besten nachdenken. Wäre es möglich das Rory die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und eigentlich Dean die alleinige Schuld traf?


	9. 9 Teil

9. Teil

Am nächsten Morgen:  
Rory wurde durch mehrmaliges Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür wach. Als sie sich langsam aufsetzte sah sie direkt in die besorgten Augen von Lorelai.  
„Morgen Mum. Warum siehst du mich denn so an?"  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Warum sollte etwas passiert sein?"  
„Weil du wohl geweint hast wie ein Schlosshund."

Rory war inzwischen aufgestanden und sah sich nun im Spiegel. Ihre Augen waren immer noch etwas gerötet. Spuren von Tränen.

„Jess...er..."

Doch Rory konnte nicht einmal anfangen zu erklären da ihr von Lorelai sofort das Wort abgeschnitten wurde.

„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht, dieser kleine..."  
„Mum, beruhig dich. Ich bin diejenige die Mist gebaut hat."

Nun war Lorelai sofort still und über den lauten Ton den ihre Tochter angeschlagen hatte sehr verwundert. Rory redete nun leiser weiter.

„Er hat gesehen wie Dean mich geküsst hat und ist deswegen ziemlich wütend. Ich hatte versucht ihm zu erklären das ich in keinster Weise an Dean interessiert bin."

Lorelai nickte wissend.

„Und er hat mich gebeten zu gehen. Verstehst du. Er hat mir die Tür aufgehalten und mich rausgeworfen. U...Und dann geh ich nach Hause und dann sehe ich ihn mit Astrid."  
„Was, Jess und Astrid?"  
„Dean."  
„Das ist ja eine ganz charmante Kombination.", bemerkte Lorelai mit einem ironischen Ton.  
„Ja...und genau deswegen bin ich so sauer auf ihn. Zuerst küsst er mich, sagt das er mich liebt und keine 10 Minuten später sehe ich ihn mit Astrid."  
„Rory bist du dir sicher das du Jess so sehr liebst, wie du denkst?"

Rory war regelrecht schockiert über die Frage die ihre Mutter ihr da gerade stellte.

„Aber natürlich. Ich habe keinerlei Gefühle für ihn."

Rory war nun endlich fertig angezogen und ging in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von Lorelai. Sie brauchte jetzt einen schönen schwarzen Kaffee und setzte sogleich das Lebenselixier auf.

„Rory, ich will doch nur damit sagen, dass du möglicherweise eifersüchtig bist. Genau wie damals auf diese Shane. Nur das diesmal das Objekt nicht Jess sondern Dean ist."  
„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Er kann machen was er will. Es ist mir egal. Nur ich finde es einigermaßen taktlos von ihm."  
„Rory, bitte. Hör mal für eine Minute auf dein Herz und nicht auf deinen Verstand und dann sag mir bitte noch mal ob du eifersüchtig bist oder nicht."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lorelai ins obere Stockwerk und zog sich schickere Klamotten an. Rory setzte sich derweil mit ihrem Kaffee an den Küchentisch und dachte nach über das was Lorelai gesagt hatte.

Cut in Lukes Wohnung:  
Jess wurde etwas unsanfter von Luke geweckt. Genauer gesagt durch einen lautstarken Knall der zugeschlagenen Tür.  
„Jess, was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"  
„Wovon redest du bitte?"  
„Oh du weißt genau wovon ich rede."  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
„Ich rede von Rory. Machts Klick."  
„Ich hab nichts getan."  
„Du hast nichts getan. Ich bitte dich. Lorelai hat mich gestern noch angerufen und mir gesagt das Rory ziemlich geweint hat und sie will auf der Stelle wissen warum und dir danach den Kopf abreißen. Ich habe ihr gesagt du bist nicht da und das sie heute ins Diner kommen soll."  
„Ich hab nichts getan und ich weiss nicht warum Rory mal wieder geweint hat. Denn immerhin hat sie Mist gebaut."  
„Oh bitte Jess. Was könnte Rory schon tun."  
„Wie wärs mit Dean küssen und mir dann sagen er ist schuld daran? Ich muss jetzt meine Schicht im Diner anfangen. Das Gespräch ist beendet."

Jess hatte sich während dem Gespräch angezogen und war nun schon auf den Weg ins Diner.

Cut zu Astrid:  
Astrid erwachte nun langsam. Sie erinnerte sich erst nach und nach was auf dem Stadtfest alles passiert war. Plötzlich fiel ihr Dean wieder ein und die Tatsache dass sie ihn mit zu sich genommen hatte. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und merkte dass er noch friedlich schlief. Es war das erste Mal, seit ihrem Ex-Freund das sie einem Jungen beim Schlafen zusah. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Denn jedes Mal wenn sie mit einem Jungen etwas anfing, war entweder sie oder der Junge immer heimlich abgehauen. Sie hatte sie zu meist nie wieder gesehen, dazu war L.A. eine zu große Stadt. Sie stand nun auf und ging runter in die Küche um nachzusehen ob reine Luft war. 

**_Hoffentlich schlafen noch alle, da sie mir sonst wahrscheinlich eine Moralpredigt halten auf die ich keine Lust hab. Mmmh...Donuts, ich liebe sie. Okay, reine Luft. Ich sollte Dean trotzdem so schnell wie möglich hier rausschaffen._**

Sie ging wieder nach oben und weckte erst einmal Dean mit einem Kuss auf. Es dauerte auch bei ihm einen Moment bis die Erinnerungen alle wiederkamen. Doch als er Astrid sah, bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln.

„Und wie ist deine Meinung zu letzter Nacht? Denkst du es ist eine Wiederholung drin?"  
„Wenn du es so willst, jederzeit.", antwortete Dean vielsagend.  
„Hier, ich hab dir einen Donut mitgebracht. Willst du ihn haben?"

Dean stand nun auf und machte sich gerade auf die Suche nach seinen Klamotten.

„Hey, was hältst du davon wenn ich dich zu einem Frühstück einlade?"  
„Oh ja. Da bin ich dabei. Und wo gehen wir hin?"  
„Na zu Luke."  
„Sagt er so, als wüsste ich das."

Und wenige Minuten später machten sich die beiden auf den Weg ins Diner.

Cut zu Rory:  
Lorelai hatte sich nun zu Rory gesellt und schaute sie eindringlich an. Sie nippte hin und wieder an ihrem Kaffee und war nun gespannt auf Rorys Antwort, da sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verändert hatte.

„Und schon fertig mit Nachdenken?"  
„Ich denke schon. "  
„Darf ich die Antwort wissen?"  
„Hab ich denn eine Wahl?"  
„Hmmm...nein. Also?"  
„Ich denke du hattest Recht."  
„Soll das heißen, du hast noch Gefühle für Dean?"

Rory nickte schüchtern.


	10. 10 Teil

10. Teil

In Lukes Diner:  
Das Diner war nicht sonderlich voll. Jess verschwand gerade im Lager als Dean und Astrid zur Tür reinkamen. Die beiden setzten sich an einen freien Tisch nahe dem Fenster und gleich darauf kam auch Luke zu den beiden. Er musterte Dean eindringlich, verkniff sich aber ein Kommentar.

„Guten Morgen Astrid. Guten Morgen Dean. Wisst ihr schon was ihr wollt?"  
„Pancakes und dazu Orangensaft."

Luke notierte die Bestellung.

„Und du Astrid?"  
„Oh...ich will noch kurz sehen."  
„Okay."

Und schon war Luke wieder verschwunden. Jess kam nun zurück aus dem Lager und sein Blick fiel sofort auf Dean. Am liebsten hätte er ihn sofort krankenhausreif geschlagen. Doch seine Vorstellung von Lukes Predigt lies ihn innehalten. Als Luke zu Astrid und Dean kam um Dean sein Frühstück zu bringen wusste Astrid nicht was sie bestellen wollte.

„Luke, ich sag es dir dann, wenn ich es weiss."  
„Na schön. Ich muss zu den anderen."

„Hey Astrid. Ich muss nach Hause. Sehen wir uns heute Nachmitag?"  
„Ja klar.", antwortete Astrid beiläufig obwohl sie gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte.

Es dauerte noch etwa 2 Minuten als Astrid sich entschied. Sie ging zum Tresen und bestellte.

„Also, ich hätte gerne Kaffee, Pancakes und einen Donut."  
„Du bist ja schon fast wie eine Gilmore", bemerkte Jess sarkastisch  
„Oh du kennst also auch..."

Astrid stoppte als sich Jess' und ihre Blicke trafen.

„Was wolltest du sagen?"

Jess bewegte seine Hände vor Astrids Gesicht um sie so aus ihrer Starre zu holen.

Cut zu Rory:  
„Also Rory. Wie groß sind diese Gefühle?"  
„Naja...nicht unbedingt klein."  
„Willst du wieder mit ihm zusammensein? Wenn ja dann sollest du das Jess erklären und mit ihm Schluss machen."  
„Ich weiss es nicht."  
„Okay dann gehen wir jetzt ins Diner und auf dem Weg dorthin überlegst du dir was du tun willst."

Rory nickte und schon waren die beiden auf dem Weg.


	11. 11 Teil

11. Teil

Als Rory und Lorelai gerade am Pavillon vorbeigingen sah Rory zufällig auf die Bank die dort drin stand und entdeckte Astrids Zeichenmappe die sie wohl gestern liegen gelassen hatte. 

„Mom, wartest du kurz. Astrids Zeichenmappe liegt im Pavillon. Ich würde sie ihr dann gern geben, denn ich denke sie weiß nicht mehr das sie hier ist. So wie sie mit Dean rumgemacht hat."  
„Okay. Beeil dich. Ich brauch Kaffee."

Und sogleich holte Rory die Mappe und sammelte die herausgefallenen Zeichnungen auf. Dabei entdeckte sie ein Bild von sich.

„Mom, komm mal her.", schrie Rory völlig aufgeregt zu Lorelai.  
Sofort rannte Lorelai in den Pavillon und Rory hielt ihr das Blatt vor die Nase.  
„Wow, das ist...das ist ausgezeichnet."  
„Ja das ist es. Ich frag mich wann sie das gemacht hat."

Rory blätterte noch weiter und sah die Bilder die Astrid in den letzten Jahren von Personen gemacht hatte. Als sie am letzten Bild angelangt war stockte ihr der Atem. Lorelai entging dies nicht und sie schaute was Rory so den Atem rauben konnte. Es war ein Bild von Jess.

„Wann hat sie denn das gemacht?", fragte Rory obwohl Lorelai es wohl so wenig wusste wie sie.  
„Naja, vielleicht hat sie ihn hier schon mal gesehen und ihn dann gezeichnet?"  
„Er hätte nie erwähnt sie zu kennen. Viel mehr interessiert mich nun die Frage, wieso hat sie das Bild."  
„Jess muss sie doch nicht kennen wenn sie ihn zeichnet."

Rory starrte das Bild noch längere Zeit an. 

**_Irgendwie sieht er anders aus. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ist so. _**

„Mum, findest du das er anders aussieht?"  
„Rory, was soll die Frage. Er sieht doch so aus wie immer."  
„Sieh genau hin. Ich finde er sieht jünger aus."  
„Aber klar. Er ist ja auch schon über 30 sodass man das sofort erkennt, wenn man ein Foto aus der Jugend sieht", machte sich Lorelai über Rory lustig, was diese sofort mit einem vernichtenden Blick belohnte.

Erst jetzt sah Lorelai genauer hin und verstand was Rory meinte und stimmte ihr sogar ein wenig zu. Zwar nicht mit der Begeisterung die sich Rory gewünscht hätte, aber dennoch.

„Ich hab eine tolle Idee. Wir gehen zu Luke, trinken einen Kaffee und dann gehst du zu Astrid und fragst sie, gleich nachdem du das mit Jess wegen Dean geklärt hast, okay?"

Rory nickte und die beiden machten sich die letzten Meter auf ins Diner.


End file.
